Whisper
by caramelosdefrutilla
Summary: Sakura sólo estaba segura de algo en esta guerra, que debía por todos los medios salvar a aquellos a quienes ella amaba aunque eso significará sacrificar su propia vida [Spoiler Manga 662].


_**Whisper.**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto, la narración expuesta a continuación es propiedad de quien escribe, sin ánimos de lucro y con el fin de divertirse.

**Sumary: **Sakura sólo estaba segura de algo en esta guerra, que debía por todos los medios salvar a aquellos a quienes ella amaba aunque eso significará sacrificar su propia vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo.<strong>

Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento Naruto moriría, pero aunque lo supiera a ciencia cierta no iba a permitirlo, si aún le quedaba algo de chakra lo usaría a toda costa para salvar a quien ella creía una de las personas más apreciadas.

Para Sakura Haruno no había nada que no pudiera hacer, nada que no pudiera realizar. Si se trataba de la vida de sus amigos ella haría todo lo posible, si se trataba de la vida de alguien a quien amará, ella sacrificaría su vida con tal de lograr que viviera.

_- Sasuke-kun…_

Ella no era de creer en los presentimientos, mucho mal le habían hecho en el pasado, pero ahora sentía como si su corazón se estuviera contrayendo por algo más que el sentimiento de perder a Naruto en cada suspiro. Algo malo, muy malo estaba pasando en el campo de batalla donde había estado Naruto, y ella… ella estaba segura de que era Sasuke el que estaba en problemas.

- ¿Pasa algo con Naruto? ¿Alguna mejoría?

Gaara estaba impaciente y no era para menos, ya que era sabido por experiencia propia que cuando extraes a un bijū de su jinchūrikieste último morirá.

- Trató de hacer que su corazón siga latiendo… pero mi chakra ya es casi nulo, no sé… de verdad no sé qué más hacer.

El pánico estaba instalado en el rostro de ambos, acaso ¿No había solución? Simplemente era inaceptable, el no poder hacer nada por aquella persona que nos ha protegido y amado a pesar de su propia seguridad.

Sakura no quería ser egoísta, no quería dejar de preocuparse por Naruto, pero su corazón era más fuerte que su razón en estos momentos de crisis y seguir esperando mientras la pregunta le quemaba la garganta, no ayudaría en nada en la recuperación de su amigo.

- Gaara…

- ¿Hn?

- Quisiera saber… ¿Qué paso para que pudieras traer a Naruto?, es decir, no creo que hayan dejado solo a Madara… ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién se quedó peleando con él?

-…

- Por favor, necesito saberlo.

El que no le dijera nada dejaba en claro una cosa y esa era que la respuesta no le agradaría, es más tenía la horrible sensación de que aquello que había sentido con respecto a Sasuke tenía que ver con lo que había pensado anteriormente.

- _Algo paso, algo horrible y… Sasuke-kun… ¡Sasuke-kun está implicado!_

Con todas sus fuerzas contuvo el deseo de gritarle a Gaara por una respuesta y concentrarse en la curación de Naruto, pero ya no le quedaba suficiente chakra para poder seguir realizando el ninjutsu médico.

- Sakura, cuando tomé a Naruto y me fui, esto sólo fue gracias a que Sasuke se enfrentó a Madara… No sé, realmente no sé si este bien.

- _Sasuke-kun…_

Por un momento su cerebro se desconectó, no podía enfocarse en el manejo de su chakra y temió perder a Naruto y Sasuke a la vez. Ella sabía que amaba a ambos, que si fuera por ella se sacrificaría por ambos, daría su vida. Pero se sentía inútil e indefensa, por no poder salvar a su amigo ya que no le quedaba chakra, y no poder salvar a quien amaba por no saber dónde estaba ni su situación actual.

- Mira Sakura, sé que estás sintiendo. Pero no podemos dejarnos vencer, salvaremos a Naruto. Tengo una idea clara de cómo hacerlo, así que cuando lo hagamos iremos a ayudar a Sasuke.

- No será fácil, mi chakra está bajo y Naruto necesita ayuda urgentemente. Además… siento que Sasuke-kun necesita ayuda ¡Ayuda ahora!

- Podemos tratar de encontrar quien lo ayude, pero no servirá de nada si dejamos morir a ambos porque vayas y dejes a Naruto solo, te necesitamos a aquí Sakura.

Podía tan solo seguir, nublarse, ser un ninja verdadero y enfrentar la realidad, pero no podía, porque era Sakura y por más que tratará de ser fuerte y bloquear lo que sentía no podría dejar de lado el hecho de que Sasuke era la persona que amaba y sabía que desesperadamente necesitaba ayudarlo. Así que tomaría una decisión, seguir el plan de Gaara o ir en busca de Sasuke, ambos tenían sus contras e implicaban el abandonar a alguien querido.

Finalmente sopeso, tenía poco chakra y no era un ninja sensorial, no podría saber dónde se encontraba Sasuke a ciencia cierta y menos aún ayudarlo con su nivel actual. Debía seguir el plan de Gaara por el bien de Naruto y dejar a Sasuke aunque eso implicará que su corazón se hiciera pedazos.

_- Iré por ti Sasuke-kun, aunque me cueste la vida…_

* * *

><p>Algo que escribí mientras esperaba el manga de esta semana.<p> 


End file.
